Black Dice, True Love
by white snake918
Summary: How does a pair of seemingly innocent dice change Angelina's love life?
1. Rolling the Dice

**Disclaimer:** Well if I did own it I wouldn't be posting these stories.

**A/N: **Another Fred x Angelina story in the house! Another one shot here… or not! I'll divide the story into two chapters and once I get at least five _positive_ reviews for this one I'll put up the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Rolling the Dice**

It was a cool weekend night and Angelina Johnson was bored. Everyone was celebrating Fred and George's latest fireworks prank against Umbridge. Fireworks were everywhere: in the common room, outside Gryffindor tower, on the grounds, inside the castle.

Admittedly, it was fun at first, but as Angelina lay against her pillows and closed her eyes, it was very dangerous and the last thing she wanted (not that she'd admit it to anyone) was to have Fred expelled.

There was a loud explosion outside the dormitory. Katie and Alicia squealed excitedly as silver-winged firework-lets flew past the window. She frowned. It would take a miracle for her to sleep with this racket. She pulled apart the hangings surrounding her bed, meaning to tell them off for disrupting the quiet.

Her eyes fell on the pair of black dice on her bedside table. They were a Christmas gift to her from her parents.

_"Wish-granting dice, Angelina," said her father as she unwrapped the gift._

_She stared at it. It was made of light, shiny flawless black marble embedded with glowing rubies. "It's really nice, but you don't really believe it can grant wishes, do you?"_

_Her mother smiled from beside her father. "You never know, sweetie. But just in case, use it well."_

She carefully took the dice from the table and closed the hangings, forgetting the real reason why she pulled them apart in the first place.

_Use it well._

She unrolled the small scroll of parchment that came with the dice. It explained what the combinations meant:

_Same even number – ask for whatever you want!_

_Same odd number – your worst nightmare shall haunt you very soon_

_Different even numbers – be it fame or shame, others' wishes for you are granted_

_Different odd numbers – speak no more; your heart will say the truth_

In the darkness, the dice seemed to tingle with magic and the rubies had an eerie glow.

Rolling the dice.

A game of chance.

She shrugged and rolled her eyes. _Sheesh, it doesn't work, Angelina! _She rolled the dice. After all, who ever heard of real wish-granting stuff anyway?

Two glowing fives met her eyes. She consulted the scroll_. Your worst nightmare shall haunt you very soon._ "What the hell…" she murmured. She rolled the dice once more.

This time a glowing one and another five appeared. _Speak no more; your heart will say the truth._ Her eyes widened slightly and her mind went back to one of her Charms lessons with Professor Flitwick.

_"Class, today we will discuss the Mirror of Erised," Flitwick as usual was perched on top of his infamous pile of books. "Now, who can tell me what the Mirror can do?"_

_Angelina raised her hand. "It can show the deepest, most desperate desire of anyone who looks into it."_

_"Very good Miss Johnson. Five points to Gryffindor…"_

Was this like the Mirror of Erised? Could it really tell what her heart's desire was? She shook her head, opened the hangings a bit and replaced the dice on her bedside table.

After all, who ever heard of real wish-granting stuff anyway?

**A/N: **Okay you know the deal. Five reviews before I update the story:D


	2. Th Effect: Nightmare and Desire

**A/N:** Here's the last chapter! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter. And I copied some excerpts from OotP, thought you should know.

**The Effect: Nightmare and Desire**

Some time had passed since the night Angelina rolled the dice. She had almost forgotten about it, thinking the dice was a joke.

One afternoon, she was walking along with the rest of the Gryffindor seventh-years towards Transfiguration. Earlier that day Fred was excitedly telling her that there was a new prank to be played on Umbridge that afternoon.

_"Fred, you'll surely get caught this time!" she remembered telling him. "Why do you have to do this?"_

_"Because she's a right old hag and she deserves it," the redhead replied simply. "And besides, why do you worry so much?"_

_She fought the urge to blush. "Frankly, I'm worried about you, Fred."_

_He smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be careful."_

A faraway explosion broke her thoughts. Everyone stopped and looked towards the east wing. Several people came rushing by them on the way to the entrance hall.

"—seems interesting—"

"Did you see the east wing?"

"—full of Stinksap, mind you—"

But only one statement made Angelina run along with them towards the entrance hall.

"—it seems like Umbridge's caught them…"

On any ordinary day anyone would wonder how it was that the entrance hall would be so packed in such a short span of time. Angelina pushed and jostled many other people before she found herself in front, staring right at Fred and George Weasley.

_She shrugged and rolled her eyes. 'Sheesh, it doesn't work, Angelina!' She rolled the dice. After all, who ever heard of real wish-granting stuff anyway?_

_Two glowing fives met her eyes. She consulted the scroll. Your worst nightmare shall haunt you very soon._

Her worst nightmare…

Was the dice for real?

"So!" she looked up and saw the hated professor on the steps. "So… you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

"Pretty amusing, yeah," said Fred.

Then came the caretaker's voice. "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting…. Oh, let me do it now…."

Angelina just stood there, not taking in a word of what anyone was saying. _Fred, oh Fred… I told you not to do it!_

_After all, who ever heard of real wish-granting stuff anyway?_ How stupid could she get?

"Accio Brooms!"

There was a loud crash in the distance and the confiscated brooms hurtled toward their owners.

"We won't be seeing you," Fred said.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," said George, mounting his broomstick.

Fred didn't mount his broom but instead scanned the watchful crowd and spotted Angelina. He walked towards her.

Time seemed to stop as the whole school looked upon them.

"Angie…" he whispered. "I'm sorry that I had to pick this moment to tell you this."

Without warning, he cupped her chin and kissed her. Angelina was stunned. Fred pulled back and Angelina had to admit that she was sad and disappointed.

"I love you," he said quietly.

She swallowed. "I… I love you too."

He gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry." He looked around at his schoolmates, mounting his broom. "If anyone fancies buying a portable swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley—Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," added his twin.

"STOP THEM!" shrieked Umbridge, but the twins kicked off from the floor and zoomed fifteen feet into the air. Fred looked across the hall at Peeves bobbing on his level.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves."

Peeves swept his hat from his head and sprang into a salute as Fred and George soared out to applause from the students below into the glorious sunset.

It took a while for Angelina to realize she was crying. He was gone… the one she had always loved.

Then she remembered the second combination the dice had given her.

_This time a glowing one and another five appeared. Speak no more; your heart will say the truth._

And she smiled. She knew that they would see each other again. And most of all, as she watched Umbridge fume before ordering everyone back to their Houses, she learned that wishing dice did exist.

**A/N:** I hope you guys liked it! Review!


End file.
